This Is soo Not Happening
by xxxtori101xxx
Summary: OK so bascily u got your vampires you got there powers. but different characters, and what if it was possible for these vampires to have more than one magical ability, and what if these vampires were sent to protect people.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys, ok this is my first fanfic. please tell me what u think? ok so its pretty much a twilight based story u got ur vampire and there powers but just different characters.**

**i own these charcters, but i owe a huge thanks to Stephene Meyer for coming up with Twilight. **

**OH. P.S. im sorry but i am a really bad speller and not good at grammer so im sorry if it there are spelling mistakes and something doesnt make sense. **

**Enjoy!**

"Wait. What. Your Not, you cant be. It's not possible. No." Romany stood there waiting for me to gain control of my self again. She placed her hands on my shoulders and pulled me to the edge of her bed and made me sit down. As she knelled down her long brown curls bounced against her tanned face. She looked me in the eyes and spoke slowly to make sure that I would understand.

"Emily, listen to me. You always knew there was some thing different about me, now you just know, I'm still the same person that you have known for the past 2 years."

"No, Romany no, how can… No, No, No. Your not, you can't be." Confusion and fear swept thought my body, my hands started shaking. What was I meant to think that she actually was a a a . NO she couldn't it wasn't possible, I always new there was something, something different about her. What with the hole always knowing everything, it doesn't make any sense what so ever but she knew exactly what i was thinking, she answered the questions in my head for crying out loud. Wait a sec. _Your probably listening to this now aren't you?. _

She turned her head trying not to laugh. She turned back I could see the disappointed in her dark brown eyes.

"Emily, Why don't you believe me? I am a vampire. Why don't you believe that. You ask me all the time. 'what are you' and when I give you a answer you don't believe me."

"No don't say that word. Your not, your Romany , your 15, you go to school, your beautiful, your smart, you're my best friend, you cant be a..... a ......a........... argh!"

"I am a vampire, you cant say that I'm not. Emily I have been looking out for you sense you were born, I got told I had to protected you from this great danger and now I need you to understand this. I need you to understand me." I only caught bits of what she said. How could I understand that? How could I believe that someone, aka my best friend, had been sent to protect me from some thing, and that they were a…………………. NO! No! No!. Why did she wait until now to tell me any way? She could of just let me keep guessing.

She answered the question in my head before I could ask it out loud "It was time to tell you, I told you, you need to understand this, and I knew it would take you a while to get this in your head that's why I asked if you wanted to stay over tonight, I have been trying to think of a easy way to tell you this for the past 4 months." she watched my face as I tried to take in what I was saying, I new that I would have to talk about it sooner or later, although I wasn't sure if I want to talk now or avoid the hole thing completely. I needed space to think. I needed time, I needed ……..SOMETHING!

Romany let go of my shoulders, I got up and slowly walked out of her room down, the stairs, thought the kitchen and out the back door. I new I was walking and I new that I was at Romany's house. But every thing was different than it had been 20 minutes ago. Everything was a blur. I remembered walking down the stairs andall I saw was nothing, there was just blotches of colour. I found my self ending up on the park bench in her back yard. I took two big deep breaths hoping that it would clam me. As the fresh air went down my throat it brought me back to reality a little bit. Now I could see things I saw the tress swaying from the wind, I saw the stars in the sky, I saw the full moon. The stars sparkled beautifully, just thousands of sparkles with nothing to worry about nothing to fear. Nothing but them selves to worry about.

Romany appeared out of no were, I took my eyes of the stars her face was clam and in control. She sat next to me and placed her arm around my shoulder. I cringed away a little, than sighed, this was stupid. Why was I acting this way, she is still my best friend nothing could change that. But there was still some doubt in my head, I new that she and I would be friends no mater what, but why was she sent to protect me? Why was I so important? Why did I need to know this?

I half expected her to answer my questions, but she just sat there with her arm around me.

About a hour later she said we should go inside and get out of the cold. When we got to her room we both sat on her bed but there was silence.

"Romany?" there wasn't enough volume in my voice to make it louder than a whisper.

"Yes" she wasn't surprised to hear me speak but she was happy I did.I quickly changed the question was thinking of and asked the easiest one. Which I was confused on. I wanted to know why, but I wasn't sure that I would be able to handle that right now.

"You said that you have been looking out for me sense I was born but I am older than you are that's not possible."

"Emily, I just told you I was a _vampire_, and your worried about how old I am?" The sound of that word made my stomach turn..

"Please Romany, just tell me. Trust me I cant get any more confused than I already am."

"I was born in 1928 and I got turned in 1943." she was watching my face waiting for me to respond .

"O,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, ok ,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,, right." what was I meant to say. That, that was normal and im totally ok with it. How did she think would cope to this? What was it all going to be happy, like the roses and birds singing in spring. How was I suppose to thing that I wasn't the least be freaked out. The voice in my head took over. Emily she is you best friend get a grip! You know that she would never hurt you. Know get a grip and talk to her!

"No I didn't." I turned my head to look at Romany. Her face was calm but she had a smile rising from the corner of her mouth. Great now I'm more confused, What on earth is she talking about?

"No I didn't think it would be like roses and bird in spring. I figured you would flip out like you are now even thought your trying to control your self, which yourdoing a pretty good job at it I might add." I felt the blood rush to my checks, I thought I was hiding that pretty good, _wait your listening in my head aren't you?_

"Sorry, I'm just trying to get you to understand this and the best way for me to do that is if I understand what your thinking"

"Right" was all I could say.

We both sat there saying nothing, I could feel the day starting to catch up with me. My eyelids started to drop.

"Come on lets get you to bed. Sorry I forgot about the sleep thing. Wow its 2 am. sorry."

"What sleep thing?" I asked thought the words came out like mumble

"Oh, I don't sleep." she explained causally.

"What? Never?"

"Never"

"Wow!"

She half dragged to the lounge room there were 2 beds laid out on the ground and a lot of movies by the TV.

"Wait, if you don't sleep than why are there two beds?"

"Well I didn't think you would want to lay here alone and watch the movies be your self, and plus the parents don't know about me."

"Is that's why your in foster care so you can move around and people wont no you don't change or something?"

"Exactly!" she smiled ."Come on you look like your gonna pass out."

She sat me down on the bed and she put a movie on but I couldn't even remember the title of it I was out before it started.

**What did u think? Do u like the characters? tell me click the review button. i cant know what u think unless u tell me, click reveiw. tell me how u think i can make it better? what u think i shoud add? please please review.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey sorry it took me a bit to upload, iv'e had test for school all week. **

**OK i own these chacters**

** but i dont own twilight, and i dont own the powers that i take from the twlight story they are stephene meyer's **

**please review please tell me what you think.**

**P.S. sorry for spelling mistakes, and grammer. if its wrong. this is my first fan fic.**

* * *

When I woke the next morning, I wasn't 100% sure weather what happened last night was a dream or not. I was stiff from laying in the same place all night I guessed. That was weird I usually roll all over the place. I tried to roll and stretch my muscles, Romany walked in the room with breakfast, the pancakes smelled beautiful. She had a smile spread across her face. "Hey sleepy head." she came and placed the food beside my bed.

"What time is it?" I stuttered. "How long was I asleep?"

"11am. So about 9 hours ."

"11am! Why didn't you wake me up earlier I thought we were going shopping, or something?"

"We are, but at 8, I came in here while you were asleep and I heard your dream, you looked so happy and peace full that I didn't want to wake you and besides we have plenty of time remember your parents don't come home until next Wednesday, so they wont know when or ………..how ………..we get back." That smile, that and the way she squinted her eyes, it was so mysterious it made her almost look evil. I was instantly terrified. I couldn't take my eyes off her they were placed in a permanent hold with hers. I wanted so badly to look away. How can one look be so powerful? So intimidating, so……so…….. Freaky. Romany laughed darkly.

"Romany?" called a women's croaky voice from down the hall.

"Yes mum?"

"Can you get me another wet towel?"

"Coming." Romany stood up and turned to smile at me than disappeared. WAIT! WHAT! WERE DID SHE GO?…………………. I felt I gust of wind flow past me. That's weird. I didn't think she had opened any windows. I glanced around to check and Romany was sitting on the couch. My hands flew to my open mouth. How on earth did she do that? "I'm fast." she smiled. But she was…………. Sitting…………… there………...and now like………….. Over…………………What?…………. "Emily, Emily?" she stared at me watch me reaction. "Wow you look like your gonna be sick maybe you should sit down." She got up and pulled me to the lounge.

Ok so she can run fast, really fast, really, really fast. Wow. Ok. Right. What the hell. That was really, really………...umm freaky. That's it freaky. Gee just think if she can run that fast imagine what else she can do. It would be funny. I can imagine her standing in the middle of the road with a car over her head saying "I' AM QUEEN ROMANY." We both laughed .

"Ok come on eat we are going to be busy today." she laughed "I'm going to get changed and check on mum she's got the flu or something like that."

"Ok, but I'm really not that hungry." I tried to sound convincing. The truth was I really didn't know if I would be able to keep the food down after what I had seen. That was just plain……………..yer. You cant even explain it is to weird.

"Emily just eat, we both know your hungry." Argh! I hate when she does that. Its like my mind is a book that's open on the page that explains everything about the story. Although I suppose I should be used to her doing that by now its not like I didn't already know she couldn't read minds. It just really sucks when I cant even hind the tinniest little things. Oh well you get that. Romany poked out her tongue at me and left the room.

The smell of pancakes and maple syrup swirled around me. The wooden tray in front of me was covered by all the food. The vase in the corner of the trap had 3 red yellow and green sunflowers in it with a note next to it. The front of it was addressed to me, it read.

_Emily,_

_Ok I know that this is freaking you out._

_And I know that your scared. _

_But, remember I will never hurt you._

_Ever! _

_I could never do that. _

_BBFF love Romany._

I placed the note back on the tray and placed some of the pancake in my mouth. While I sat there and was thinking about what was going to happen now.

"Romany how many more clothes are you going to make me try on?" I groaned as she zipped up the velvet black dress in the change room.

"Hey what did I tell you? You can never try on to many clothes."

"Yer I know, but seriously were am I going to wear this?" I spun around to prove my point of the dress being way over the top. Tight Black silk with singlet straps that clings around every part of your body and very shortly cut off. I mean come on I couldn't wear that.

"What ever now stop fidgeting you look hot leave the dress alone."

"Thanks" I said sourly "Can we go now I'm tired? We've been shopping all day and my feet are sore."

"Ok than but your getting the dress." Romany smiled sarcastically.

"But I don't need the dress."

"Tough luck, I like it, your getting it."

"Ok, but I have know were to wear it."

"Oh trust me you will." she smiled proved that she had one me over, she knew I had nothing to come back with and the truth was I was actually starting to like how the dress looked on me. Its made me look skinny and well pretty. I like it. "See I told you it looks good."

I stuck my tongue out "Lets go Miss Smartie, we would of had to leave soon anyway I have to be home buy 4. Jack's friend's mum or something is dropping him home."

"Ok, but its 3:55 now and the next bus isn't until 4:15." There was a touch of sarcasm in her tone.

"WHAT!!! BUT HOW,,, HOW CAN WE GET HOME IN 5 MINUTES WE CANT RUN THAT FAST MY PLACE IS 15 MINUTES BY CAR...HOW...CAN… OH MY GOD!!"

"Relax."

"ROMANY, JACK WILL BE SITTING OUTSIDE BY HIMSELF. HE'S ONLY 7 WHAT IF SOMETHING HAPPENS."

"Well there is another way we can get home…" Ok this girl is awesome but the secret, code, sarcasm, crap was really hitting my nerves. My brother was going to be by himself. I didn't like that idea. "Come on if you want to get home in time you better come."

Romany grabbed my arm and pulled me around the back of the store and into the bush.

"Romany how are we going to get home if we are in the middle of the bush?" She came to a sudden stop dropping my arm and than faced me.

"Just try and stay still for me, I don't want to have to keep moving you while were in the air."

"What? What do you mean in the —" I was in Romany arms. What but. I was just…. "Romany put me down you will hurt your self I'm like twice your size." I started to try and get out but she just griped me tighter.

"Emily just stay still and trust me I wont drop you." Than we were in the air, the wind flew past so fast it was crazy. HOLLY SNAP!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SHE IS FRINGING FLYING!!!!! BLOODY FAST TO!!!!!!!!!!!! WHAT THE HELL!!!!!!!!!!HELP!!!!!!!!!

I stopped struggling. Yeah ok maybe i shouldn't move. I was holding on to her and wasn't planing on letting go. I was surprised when she didn't flinched when dug my nails into her arm from my hold.

Moments later we were on the ground in my back yard, only a matter of seconds had past.

* * *

**So what did you think. click the review button and tell me. give me some ideas. please please review.**


End file.
